Save me
by You-knew-it
Summary: Tala x Kai they are alone in a hotel room , do I realy nead to say more? x3 well can say one thing, Kai have to save Tala :O


**Parings: Tala x Kai**

**Title: Kai rocks Talas body!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, sex.**

The blistering boy was going to the finale in Norway; and they were staying at a hotel in Oslo. Tala was alone in the bathroom in his room, of course he had Kai as a roommate, but he was not there. The red head was enjoying the peace and quiet. He lay in the tub filled with hot water, the room was dark and he had candles around himself. He closed his eyes and lay a little more back in tub. The only thing sticking up from the water was his head. 

"Tala, Tala!" a weak voice yelled, it seemed so far away. "Tala!" this time is was closer. Tala started to feel his body becoming colder so he opened his eyes. Kai was the first thing he saw, Kai looked like he had seen a ghost. "Kai?" Tala whispered. "What are you doing here?" this time his voice seemed clearer. Kai grabbed Tala and hugged him hard. Tala looked around. He was still in the bathroom and saw water on the floor. The candles had burned out and the ceiling light was on now. Tala looked down on himself, he was naked! Kai had not stopped hugging him.

"Kai… what happened?" Kai leaned back and looked into Tala's blue eyes. "You were under water when I came back." Kai sad calmly, but it was still traces of fear in his voice. "I was?" Tala asked surprised. Kai nodded. "You must have fallen asleep and gone under water," Kai sighted and continued. "I had to give you mouth to mouth. I couldn't feel you breathing." Tala's face became red. Not only was he naked, but he had kissed Kai… in a way. 

Kai took his hand on Tala's shoulder and asked "Are you okay now Tala?" Tala nodded. Tala wanted to say thanks for saving his life but he couldn't find the words. Kai smiled and stood up. He gave Tala a helping hand. The red head grabbed Kai's hand and tried to stand, but when he was almost up he slipped on the water on the floor and fell backwards. 

Kai grabbed Tala's lower back with his free hand and switched the hand he holding Tala with and grabbed Tala's upper back. Kai stepped one step forward to maintain balance with his right foot. "You got to be more careful, you have almost died one time to day." They were staring in each others eyes and Kai slowly stood up again, still holding Tala. He slowly loosened the grip and walked towards the bathroom door. "Thank you Kai," Tala said, hoping his voice didn't sound as nervous as he was. Tale looked at Kai who was opening the door before he looked back. "You're welcome," he said smiling and looking down at Tala's body. "By the way Tala, Nice body," he smiled and closed the door. Tala become even more red in his face now. He had forgotten that he still was naked! He quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself.

When he came out of the bathroom he saw Kai lying on his stomach on the bed close to the window. It was night already and there was a full moon outside. Kai didn't look at Tala when he entered the room. He just kept reading his magazine. Tala lay down on his own bed unsure of what to say. Tala had always felt nervous around Kai, and today was the first time he had complimented him. "What are you reading?" Tala asked. Kai answered without looking away from the magazine. "Come and see for yourself. I think you will like it." Tala, who was still just wearing a towel, walked to Kai's bed. He stopped next to it and looked at the magazine. Not that he could see so much… Kai grabbed Tala's towel and pulled him down on the bed. He almost fell down from it, but Kai held him there by the towel. The view was much better. He could now read with Kai. 

After a while Tala noticed that they had almost finished the magazine and he got nervous again. What should he do when they were done reading? He wanted to stay with Kai, but could he do that? When they were on the last page Tala asked curiously. "So, what did you and the other guys do today?" Kai put the magazine away and answered. "Well, while you were trying to drown yourself, we looked around and did some shopping." "I was not trying to drown my self!" Tala interrupted. "Are you sure you just didn't want a little attention?" Kai continued in a calmer voice. "Anyway, we found a great beyblade shop in the Oslo city mall." Kai sat up. "No, I was not looking for some attention!" Tala said, insulted. That seemed to be what Kai wanted. Kai grabbed Talas shoulder and kissed him. Tala's eyes were wide open at first, but slowly closed. 

They kissed for several minutes before they parted, gasping for air. Tala smiled and looked at Kai before leaning forward to Kai. He wanted to kiss more, it felt so good. The more Tala lent forward the more Kai leaned backwards. "You really liked it, didn't you?" Kai smiled. Tala was almost on his lips but couldn't reach them. "Kai," Tala whispered, desperately wanting more.

Kai knew Tala wanted more. Tala felt Kai touch his shoulder and his hand slid down his back. Their blue eyes met and so did their lips. They both closed there eyes and Kai took a good grip on Tala's towel and tore it off. They didn't stop kissing. Tala had his legs spread on each side of Kai. They blue haired boy broke the kiss and put two fingers in Tala's mouth, the red headed boy played with them using his tongue before Kai took them back out and shoved them up Tala's butt. 

Talamoaned as Kai's two fingers were digging deeper and deeper. Kai kissed Tala's neck. "Kai!" Tala whispered. Kai was too busy kissing Tala's neck to answer. Tala felt that he had come to heaven. He felt the fingers hit the right spot over and over again. He unknowingly made a lot of pleased sounds. It didn't take long before Tala whispered to Kai. "Fuck me now!" Tala helped Kai take of his clothes. 

The clothes were thrown on the floor and Tala laid down on the bed with his face down and ass up. Kai licked his back and slowly moved up to the shoulders. He moved his hand to the red heads dick and slowly started pumping. He made a mark on Talas shoulder with his teeth, and a little blood dripped down the back. He bent down to lick it up. 

Kai went further down the back to the ass before taking one finger and started circling around the opening. He heard Tala started moaning and took it as a sign to start licking. His tongue circled around the opening before he stuck it in. Tala grabbed the sheets hard in an attempt to control himself. It felt so good and Kai knew what to do. He had to have done this before. Kai stopped licking. "Are you ready?" he whispered to Tala. He replied with a nod. "Turn around. I want to see your face, Tala." The red head turned around. 

He put his dick in Tala and started moving, slowly in the beginning and increase with time. Tala felt Kai push the same good spot every time it was almost too good. Tala started breathing heavily. Tala grabbed his own dick and continued pumping. The sight of Tala touching himself made Kai's body cry even more for release. "Tala!" he sad almost yelling. "Faster!" Tala said in a high pitched voice. Kai went the fastest he could and his breath became heavier. It wasn't long now before they came.

Kai licked the red heads nipple while he breather heavily on Tala's chest. Tala had to hold on to the beds post with one arm so he that he wouldn't hit his head. He felt Kai was about to come which was good because he felt he was about to come too.

It didn't take long before Tala came, and that was the last thing the other one needed before he came hard too. He collapsed on Tala's stomach. 

It was totally quiet. The only thing breaking the silence was their heavy breathing. "That was amazing Kai," Tala panted. Kai smiled. He was still lying on top of Tala, he started licking Tala's neck again on the mark he had made earlier. When he was done he whispered, "Now you're mine," he stood up and lay down on the side next to Tala. 

I have always been yours Tala thought as he leaned on Kais chest to fall asleep. He could not remember the last time he had been so warn out. Kai took his arm around Tala before he fell asleep.

**Why**** am I so obsessed with Tala x Kai now? Well I downloaded G rev. episodes. (Last season) And now I just can't get them out of my mind… oh well… **

**I needed a break from Ulquiorra x Grimmjaw… I just wish I just could take a break from writing about sex too… I'm so tired of writhing about it, but I can't stop… why why why? Anyway I hope you tell me what you think of this **

**Why final in Norway? Well cues I wanted to… it's my country **

**Next story Aizen's pet**


End file.
